


SANJI'S A GIRL!

by mylittleggplant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleggplant/pseuds/mylittleggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji took a hit for his nakama and now he's a girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SANJI'S A GIRL!

Sanji didn't say a word when Nami wrapped a large towel around - the new busy that he had. Which was a female body, everything about him changed, his now long, blonde, straight hair reached down to his waist, his body was more slender and curvy than it was before, his curly eyebrows still stayed and his bangs were still the same, but his face was more girlish. He looked down at himself, his chest was more plump, and his manhood was gone, now replaced with womanhood.

 

Yup he was definitely a woman now.

 

Big blue eyes turned to his nakama who were staring with wide eyes, because not even moments ago they just witnessed the impossible when Sanji suddenly changed. This wasn't supposed to happen, all he did was take a hit for his nakama and then not even two hours later at this moment, he was turned into a girl, naked, and feeling very insecure.

 

"I'm sorry." Sanji said in a soft feminine voice that was the total opposite of his once smooth baritone voice that he - she - had as a man. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She said sadly.

 

When she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned in shock as Luffy stood before her with an almost comforting gaze.

 

"Sanji it doesn't matter, you did what you thought was right. It doesn't matter to us that you're a girl, because in your heart you will always be Sanji who cooks delicious food." Luffy grinned.

 

She couldn't help but admit that her idiotic captains grin was very infectious, but she nodded anyways and gave a small smile of her own. 

 

She couldn't help but look at her nakama and see their supportive faces, bit the moment her eyes landed on Zoro, she instantly regretted it. Her heart sank lower when she noticed how weary his expression almost looked.

 

She sighed and turned to Nami and Robin. "Um..can I borrow some clothes?" She asked meekly.

 

Nami and Robin smiled and each wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the girls room. "We got ya."

 

XXX

 

For someone who used to profound his undying love to the beautiful women on the ship, as a female, Sanji was very uncomfortable to have them help pick out good size clothes, and undergarments for him to wear. The girls had a number of sizes, for precaution they said, and just to be safe they decided for Sanji to wear something a little loose fitting. 

 

So they dressed her in a small light blue dress, ending at the knee, and like any girl would have done Sanji stood in front of the mirror and twirled around in it, her long hair flowing behind her.

 

After thanking the girls, and stepping out onto the deck, earning shocked glances from the male nakama, Sanji quickly entered the galley and decided to start on dinner, just to distract herself from everything that happened.

 

So as she was slowly mixing the soup, she didn't expect the door to open and see  an idiot marimo walking in. Zoro didn't say anything and just stood behind her quietly, so she groaned and turned to face him.

 

"Okay if your gonna make fun of me, then go ahead and do it." She crossed her arms and glared.

 

Zoro shook his head and before Sanji could say anything back, Zoro suddenly leaned in and kissed her deeply. Sanji gasped and Zoro took the opportunity to invade his tongue in her mouth,  slender fingers buried in thick green hair. 

 

Sanji broke the kiss first, and pulled away from her lover before it could go any further and placed her hands on his chest. She got  ahold of her breathing and looked him in his confused eyes.

 

"Do you prefer me this way?  Would you rather be with me if I stay like this the rest of my life, instead of a man?" She had to question this to him, because before Sanji changed, their relationship started to become a little rocky after they left Thriller Bark, they became more distant, and Sanji didn't know what to do to make it better.

 

"I don't care." Zoro shook his head. "It's like what Luffy said, to me it doesn't matter if your male or female, because you're still Sanji, and you will always be Sanji."

 

Sanji tried not to pout, and wrapped her arms around his neck and Zoro's arms wrapped around her small waist. 

 

"I still love you cook, and you're still as beautiful as the day you changed."

 

Sanji smiled before she leaned in and kissed Zoro for all that he was worth, maybe being a girl isn't so bad after all.


End file.
